


Lollipop

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Kissing, Lollipops, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Sam Wilson has a preference for lollipops over chocolate for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'lollipop'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Sam Wilson is a gentleman who would worship his woman and you cannot convince me otherwise.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

The lollipop, it’s a daisy in a field of roses. Bold and bright, a red heart set amongst chocolates. Sweet and sharp, strawberry notes dance harmoniously. Lips glistening, wet and sticky. Tongue tracing the shape. Every bit erotic as it is innocent enjoyment. Innocence, that only lasts so long. Oh, Sam’s attention is _everything_.

Music rings in your ears. Strawberry sugar on your tongue. Beer on Sam’s lips. You taste it in his kiss. Tender and playful, but no less full of want, a promise that tonight, you’re _his_. And God, how you _crave_ it, crave _him_ so badly that you let him claim you with every kiss. Lollipop still clutched in your fingers at the fractional darkening of his eyes. Tongue darting out to wet his lips. Such simple subtleties, but you feel a jolt of arousal between your thighs. Subtleties that you know to mean that Sam is going to _worship_ you.

Crisp sheets that witness your giggles, lollipop back in your mouth. Soft pillows that memorise Sam’s chuckles, lips scattering kisses all over your thighs. A moan falls from your lips, muffled by strawberry sweetness. Head spinning and heart racing with every kiss that brings his mouth closer still. You grasp at the sheets, soft sucking noises of your own that lift his head. And that grin alone has you damp with arousal.

“That lollipop looks sweet, but I doubt it’s as sweet as you, kitten.”

Sam’s tongue glides through your folds. Groaning, as he flicks it over your clit. You’re so  _ wet _ . Grinding against his face with unbridled desperation. A low chuckle, a hum of approval, strong hands that palm your bared thighs. Your lollipop rests against your bottom lip as you gasp out your pleasure. Embarrassment at coming so quick, but it’s short lived.

“Oh, kitten. I’m just getting started. You taste so sweet that I can’t fucking get enough. You keep enjoying that lollipop.”

It’s  _ obscene _ . Utter torment and pure salvation all at once and it’s so overwhelming. Sam hums hungry, sated noises against your skin. Works his tongue over you again and again. Curls his fingers into that one spot that has you crying out. You’re a  _ mess _ . Dripping on the sheets. Drowning in desire. Lollipop not nearly half as sweet as Sam’s worshipful kisses. You lost count of how many times he makes you come. You’re delirious. Oversensitive and trembling. Throat hoarse from every scream he coaxes from you. It’s only when tears stream from your eyes does he stop.

“Oh, kitten,” He murmurs with lust-filled gentleness, lips brushing yours to let you taste yourself, let him taste your lollipop. “You’re sweet. Are you done with that lollipop?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
